No soy lo que aparento Splendid X Fliippy
by LCCU
Summary: Flippy, es un Ex-militar, quien trabaja en una biblioteca. Cierto día se encuentra con un joven que lleva una doble vida, digna de cuentos de fantasía. Éste iba con la intención de devolver algunos libros con algo de tardanza aquel día, cuando el atardecer caía. Uno llama la atención del otro. Sus intereses coinciden, estableciendo una bonita amistad.


La tarde estaba cayendo lentamente, la breve brisa agitaba suavemente las hojas de los coloridos árboles de aquella época de verano, y así el armonioso verde cálido reinó deslumbrante y sereno adornara la ciudad por última vez aquella tarde.

En Happy Tree Town, la ciudad de las rarezas.

Y, en la ya desolada sala de lectura de la extensa biblioteca no se encontraba más que el silencio a lo largo de los pasillos, sin ningún alma merodeando por ahí.

Un chico, pasando ya los 20, se encargaba de mantener seguro aquel cálido y silencioso lugar, rodeado de historia, fantasía y conocimiento.

Tal y como le gustaba, tal y como lo necesita.

El reflejo reflejo de una figura a través del cristal atrajo su atención, irrumpiendo completamente absuelta en su última labor del día.

-Lo lamento, ya es tarde. Estamos a punto de cerrar.-. Cordialmente, alzó firmemente la voz para darle a entender que el horario de hoy ya había terminado.

-Por favor... Déjeme entrar, mi plazo es hasta hoy. Es mi última oportunidad de devolverlos...!-. La voz parecía provenir de un chico, cuyas palabras, a medida que las modulaba la desesperación iba una tras otra.

Al otro lado, el chico de Boina ubicado en su escritorio, se levantó, apacible, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Los sigilosos pasos de sus desgastadas y viejas botas resonaban con cautela por todo el lugar a medida que llegaba hacia la gran puerta de cristal fino.

Cuando al fin su mano tomó el pequeño pomo metálico, encontró algo que jamas esperaría.  
Un joven, aparentemente de sus misma edad; el apuro y la intranquilidad adornaban su semblante de mejillas rosadas y hombros encogidos. El sudor de su frente relumbraba, como posible producto de aquel afán que traía encima. Su pinta era algo curiosa, llevaba un arrugado traje casual, y una corbata roja mal ajustada, sin contar también, lentes de aumento. Le inquietó lo llamativo y raro que era su cabello.

Despeinadas hebras azuladas, color cielo.

Pero lo que más le cautivó, fueron sus ojos, su expresión y aquella mirada de largas pestañas. A pesar de traer lentes, pudo apreciarla por al menos, un momento.

Artífices color zafiro, de una profundidad cerúlea, variantes en cuanto a tonos, pero lo suficientemente armoniosos como para no llegar a ser extravagantes. Era una mirada profunda, parecía irreal. -Lo siento...en serio lamento la negligente irrupción -. En cuanto el Ex-militar, abrió la puerta aquel peculiar chico entró, casi tropezando, con una carga de cinco libros entre brazos.

-Está bien..., pasa.-El chico Peli-verde le ofreció el paso, dirigiéndose a su escritorio con notable fatiga-Tienes suerte de que siguiera aquí, o no volverías a usar el servicio pasado el mes-. Pero sin embargo, le sonrío cordialmente, recibiendo la pesada carga de libros, que ya parecía algo molesta para el chico de lentes, que no había dicho cosa alguna desde que le siguió. Al repasar el estado de los libros, y colocar algunos sellos de verificación, alzó la mirada, hablándole una vez más.

-Es extraño ver a un adulto que disfrute de éste tipo de novelas -. El peli-azul se exaltó por su comentario, luego de fijarse que éste le había mirado una vez más, pues se encontraba viéndole sin expresión alguna.

-La verdad... Muchos no saben ver lo que hay detrás de éstos escritos. Y-ya sabes... Historias fascinantes que te enganchan, sin soltarte -. Y luego de un incontable silencio, rió, con un poco más de calma, pero con un pequeño temblor en su voz, por su imprudencia. Sin embargo, automáticamente se mostró simpático. No quiso delatarse; aquellos escritos solían sacar el lado más sensible de su ser.

-Me impresiona que en tan sólo un mes, ya hayas terminado con muchas de éstas- Le impresionó bastante, pues no era algo muy común, y más ahora que era extraño encontrar lectores apasionados por allí. Continuó con su labor, terminando así de acomodar los libros sobre el mostrador para luego regresarlos a su lugar.-Muy bien...¿Algo más que necesites? -.

-Eh... No, ¡No!, Gracias por tu ayuda. Supongo que me salvaste de ésta...Je- Acomodó sus lentes, con la intención de detallarle una última vez-C-creo... Que ya me voy. Buenas noches,y de nuevo, gracias.-. Sonrió, nervioso, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo a aquella gran puerta de cristal.  
El Peli-verde estando ya entre penumbras lo vió, sentado desde su escritorio, alejándose hasta perderse por completo entre el borroso reflejo del cristal. 

Justamente, la tarde cesó. Salió del lugar, dispuesto a marcharse hacia su hogar, caminaba en silencio, manteniendo a sus pensamientos callados.

La gente, los autos, la música de algún que otro establecimiento. Lo habitual.

Entre tanto faros y luces amarillas del alumbrado público, como una persona más.

Entre el tráfico, la hora pico, y la infinidad de personas apresurando el paso, apretujándose unos a otros. Se topó con su presencia. Le reconoció al instante.

Quería conocerlo.

No supo el porqué. Pero aquella coincidencia donde sus edades no estaban muy diferenciadas, ni mucho menos sus rutinas, fue una excusa más que válida para sí mismo. No era de muchos amigos, ni siquiera recordaba tener alguno. Y al coincidir, imaginaba que algo en su vida, tendría que cambiar.

-¿Gustas de tomar algún café?, Pareces cansado. -. Al otro lado de la cera, ahí estaba, cuando la multitud logró disiparse lo suficiente, y aquel escenario se despejó. Cabizbajo, callado, pero el Ex-militar quiso llamar su atención con una simple y cordial invitación.

-¿Me hablas a mí?-,Levantó el rostro para mirarle, con un notable interés, el Peli-verde como respuesta sólo asintió.-E-está bien-. Sonrío con simpatía, yendo a su dirección. Aquella repentina invitación no era para nada usual, viniendo de un desconocido. Pero no desaprovecharía un buen café. 

La cálida noche transcurría con tranquilidad. La iluminación tenue, y la agradable música _Jazz _de fondo si que sincronizaban armoniosamente. Si que tuvo buen gusto para elegir dónde tomar un buen café.

Se ubicaron en la pequeña barra del ventanal, en un segundo piso. Perfecto para un bello panorama de la ciudad y los demás establecimientos comerciales de aquel lugar.

-Y bueno, ¿Cómo te llamas?-. Cuando sus ordenes estaban listas, el Peliverde quiso romper el hielo, bebiendo tranquilamente de su té.

-Oh, cierto, que descortés de mi parte... Mi nombre es Splendi- -Acto seguido, casi logra ahogarse con su café . Tosiendo ferozmente-S-splen, me lla-llamo Splen. -Suspiró por lo bajo, un poco aliviado de cuidar sus palabras, recuperando el aliento por su pequeño ahogo.

-Un gusto- Le sonrió, transmitiéndole confianza, aunque un poco exaltado por aquello que sufrió el peliazul -Mi nombre es Flippy-. Habló con seguridad, aunque el temblor en su voz era bastante evidente. No se había presentado a alguien en mucho tiempo, después de todo, siempre la pasaba solo, era evidente su nerviosismo.

-Bueno... Flippy... Nunca te vi por aquella biblioteca, ¿Eres un nuevo empleado?-. El ahora nombrado Splen, le miró, curioso, tratando de mantener una agradable charla

-Eh... Sí, así es. Después de todo, necesitaba ocuparme en algo, durante el verano y amo leer. Qué mejor lugar que una biblioteca-.

-Bueno... Es extraño que un adulto joven como tú, le guste trabajar en ese tipo de lugares-. Rió, sarcásticamente, sonriéndole, haciendo referencia a su comentario anterior cuando se encontraban en la biblioteca.

-Pfff... Sí... Pero qué más se le va a hacer, sostenerse en esta ciudad es difícil...-Termina su té, acomodándose en el pequeño asiento-¿Y tú, en qué trabajas?-.

Luego de una larga charla sobre trabajo, deudas y demás, Flippy fue directo al punto por el cual estaban allí.

-Quisiera entrevistarle, señor "periodista"-No disimuló su risa-¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan?-.

Con notable pasión, describió cada uno de sus sentimientos y sensaciones generadas a través de aquellas historias. De fantasía, tragedia, terror...Romance. Un Adulto joven, lector. Vaya, que eso no se ve todos los días.

-Desde la emociones de dos amantes, comunicándose con el alma, con su ser mutuamente. Hasta las más fascinantes y fantasiosas aventuras, criaturas y experiencias... Sin duda alguna, el verdadero mundo en cada ser, relatado en tinta y papel-.

Flippy, simplemente, quedó sorprendido, fascinado. Cada una de sus palabras, gestos y sensaciones que transmitía. Le hizo desear, por un momento, ver lo que lo él veía. Sentir lo mismo, soñar con lo mismo. Con sólo ver sus ojos, su rostro, le pareció una completa poesía.

Dos horas. Dos horas, de una larga charla. Banalidades, tonterías, teorías, experiencias. Pareciese que se conocieran de antes, para ser la primera vez, aquella confianza era cálida. Hasta que, una de las meseras de aquel lugar, les interrumpió, sacáncandoles de su burbuja.

-Lo siento... Caballeros-Se aproximó a su mesa, recogiendo los vasos de su bebida y limpiando con cuidado la pequeña barra-...Pero, ya vamos a cerrar-. Tímidamente, le entrego la cuenta a Flippy y se retiró, para ocuparse de otra cosas. Splen quedó sorprendido, al igual que su acompañante. No se imaginaron que el tiempo pasara volando, pero lo dejaron de lado, Flippy pagó la cuenta luego de discutir con Splen, ya que se negaba a que la pagara el solo. Se despidieron del personal restante en aquel lugar y salieron a caminar un rato más, cuando las calles ya estaban completamente vacías.

Splen, a pesar de sentirse un poco extraño por la compañía de el Ex-militar, ya que su invitación fue un poco repentina, le hacía bien. Hace tiempo no experimentaba qué era tener la compañía de alguien, un viernes en la noche, luego de un arduo trabajo. Los dos caminaron en un agradable silencio por lo menos más de 5 minutos. El peliazul, no estando acostumbrado a caminar alzó los pies del suelo un poco, disimulando su paso,para que el Peliverde no se exaltara, ya que veía a Flippy sumamente perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque, estaba equivocado.

-¿A-acaso estás...

El peliverde paró en seco, de la impresión, por un mal movimiento calculado, tropezó con su propia bota, esperando una estúpida caída directo al suelo, lo que no sucedió.

Splen, en un fugaz movimiento, rodeó la cintura del Ex-militar, con sus brazos, en un fuerte agarre, para evitar soltarlo, su pequeño sombrero cayó al instante, y le tomó de la mano, levitando un poco pero bajando al instante -Je... Casi te...-El peliverde abrió los ojos, anonado, con el pecho de Splen en su espalda, pudiendo sentir así, su agitada respiración, ese fue un buen susto. Por un pequeño instante, el peliverde volteó, topándose con el rostro de aquel chico que acababa de conocer, muy cerca suyo. El peliverde, estremecido por aquel agarre ejercido en su cintura, se separó bruscamente, confundido. El peliazul, un poco apenado sólo le miró, con esa profunda mirada con lentes, mientras la luz de la luna brillaba en éstos.

-G-gracias... Supongo...-. Tomo la compostura, mirando ahora, el rostro de Splen, sin su peculiar sombrero. Esos despeinados cabellos azules, con algunos mechones le cubrían el rostro. Una imagen que jamás olvidaría.

-Todo sea por no terminar con la cara estampada al suelo-. Rió, nervioso. Volteando la mirada y buscando su sombrero, en lo cual no tuvo éxito, pues no hubo ningún rastro de éste.

Frustrado, decidió seguir su camino, pretendiendo que nada de eso había ocurrido. Flippy le siguió el paso. Ésta vez, ambos charlaban tranquilamente.

Y, en la mente de ambos, tenían la certeza de formar una bonita relación de Amistad, de esas que le hace falta a cada ser, siendo humano o no.


End file.
